the universe began with our eyes closed
by winkiesempress
Summary: mungkin saja akan ada hal indah yang kaulihat, bahkan saat kau memejamkan mata. (failed) idol!AU. Rinto, Gumiya. buat azukihazl.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Fanloid (c) their respective owner.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n:** buat sayangku #HOEKCUIH syahels alias azukihazl wwww ini hadiah kuis yang tak perlu disebutkan kuis apa di sini /ngengs/ iya janjinya pas itu drabble jadi anggap aja yang 500-an kata hadiah kuis dan yang 2000-an coretbukticintakupadamucoret murni hadiah buat syahels huhuhu

ini failed idol!au gaes gatau malah ga ngefokus ke sana /sampahkamu

oh iya, judul diambil dari penggalan lagu Overture milik Sleeping at Last. Lalu judulnya sekalian aku pakai jadi nama grup mereka hshshshshshs

* * *

 **the universe began with our eyes closed**

happy reading :)

* * *

Senyap telah merenggut suasana kamar ini sejak beberapa jam lalu. Gumiya telah mematikan pemutar musiknya, yang semula memutar album _ballad_ dari grup senior idola. Novel yang ia baca sudah terbuka hingga setengah buku, telah melalui beberapa konflik, namun kantuk tak kunjung menjemput kesadaran Gumiya. Deru kendaraan yang melewati jalanan tengah malam masih mengisi telinga, tapi riuh itu bukan alasan Gumiya tak mampu memejamkan mata, meski Gumiya kadang merindukan ketenangan malam di kota mungil tempat ia tinggal.

Ada suatu alasan lain yang mencuri distraksi.

Gumiya meletakkan bukunya di atas meja saat ia mendengar suara langkah yang sepertinya sengaja dilembut-lembutkan agar tak terdengar. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan kamar hotel yang Gumiya tempati, bersamaan dengan ketukan dan suara dari luar yang mengatakan,"Gumiya, kau masih bangun?"

"Ya." Gumiya menjawab singkat, menyadari bahwa suara itu begitu familier. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati senyum matahari Rinto. "Hai, Gumiya. Tak kusangka kita sehati, sama-sama tidak bisa tidur."

"Belum tidur bukan berarti tidak bisa tidur." Gumiya menutup pintu kamarnya kembali saat Rinto dengan seenaknya masuk tanpa disilakan. Saat Gumiya berbalik, Rinto sudah duduk sambil melambung-lambungkan tubuh di atas kasur Gumiya, tak berbicara.

"Jangan merusak kasur hotel. Nanti aku yang disuruh ganti rugi," ucap Gumiya dengan nada gusar. Tawa Gumiya terbit. "Hahaha, kasur ini tidak akan rusak hanya dengan tindakanku ini, tahu. Ngomong-ngomong," Rinto melirik novel Gumiya di atas meja,"kebiasaan, ya. Membaca sampai larut malam dan tidak tidur. Besok konser, tahu."

"Sudah tahu." Gumiya memilih duduk menyilangkan kaki di lantai. Rinto menghentikan aktivitas menganggap kasur sebagai trampolin dan duduk di samping Gumiya. "Ya sudah, cepat tidur. Apa perlu kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur? Ah, ada satu lagu dari SCARLET yang lembut dan enak jika didengarkan saat tidur. Kau mau aku menyanyikannya?" Rinto menyebut salah satu grup senior mereka yang sedari tadi direpetisi oleh pemutar musik Gumiya.

"Tidak perlu. Seluruh dunia tahu kalau suaraku jauh lebih indah dari suaramu," Gumiya menolak, lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Rinto. Rinto meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya, sih. Kau kan mendapat title _best voice_ di OVERTURE saat _polling_ waktu itu."

Ada sesuatu bergelenyar dalam hati Gumiya saat Rinto menyebut nama grup mereka. Gumiya menelan ludah. "…. Ya. Kau harus belajar banyak soal teknik vokal padaku."

"Kau sudah banyak mengajariku." Gumiya menumpu sikunya pada lutut, kemudian bertopang dagu. "Tapi kelihatannya aku tak banyak peningkatan, ya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak sudi memerhatikanmu," Gumiya menjawab dengan datar. Tawa kecil Rinto mengisi senyap dalam sekejap, kemudian sunyi kembali mengambil alih suasana. Gumiya menghabiskan belasan detik mengamati alur cat yang tidak begitu rapi pada dinding, berpikir siapa orang tidak profesional yang mengecat hotel semewah ini, kemudian berasumsi bahwa ia terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tidak penting.

Hal tidak penting. Gumiya berusaha memojokkan satu pemikirannya ke pojok kumpulan hal-hal tidak penting yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

"Seandainya suaraku seindah suaramu, setelah ini aku bisa membangun karir solo, ya?" Rinto memecah suasana, dan ada sesuatu menggigit benak Gumiya saat mendengarnya. Tapi Gumiya memertahankan ekspresi tanpa maknanya. "Tidak usah berkhayal aneh-aneh. Pulang ke kampung halamanmu dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

"'Beristirahatlah dengan tenang'—jahat sekali kau, Gumiya!" Rinto menjitak kepala Gumiya, membuat Gumiya mengaduh-aduh pelan. Rinto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bicara dengan nada merajuk,"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku akan mati!"

Gumiya tidak menjawab, hanya berdecak dan berpura-pura mengamati pola lingkaran yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas lantai. Rinto menepuk pundaknya. "Nah, sekarang tidur. Aku akan menyanyikan _Farewell Whisper_ dari SCARLET."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Gumiya menepis tangan Rinto. "Dan, suara _senpai-senpai_ dari SCARLET jauh lebih indah dari suaramu."

"Hei," Rinto menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Gumiya,"siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ini nyanyian terakhirku? Kau tidak mau dengar?"

Gumiya melirik sedikit. "Besok kita masih bernyanyi bersama."

"Besok yang tampil hanya sub-grup dan kita tidak tergabung dalam sub-grup mana pun."

"Lagu terakhir. Seluruh _member_ OVERTURE masih akan menyanyikan satu lagu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar penampilan soloku lagi jika menolakku menyanyi malam ini. Lagi pula nyanyianku besok palsu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin mendengar pertunjukan solomu. Sudah kubilang suaraku jauh lebih bagus."

Rinto tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut Gumiya. "Kau _tsundere_ sekali. Pantas _partner_ main drama-mu yang itu, siapa namanya? Yuzuki Yukari? Ya, itulah pokoknya, yang tidak jadi jadian denganmu meski media massa sudah ribut menggosipkan. Kau terlalu _tsundere._ "

Gumiya tak memberi jawaban, mengingat skandal saat itu. Seseorang memotretnya saat ia membelikan Yukari segelas es krim. Padahal, peduli setan dengan Yuzuki Yukari. Mereka hanya _partner_ main drama, pasangan dalam skenario fiksi. Media terlalu melebih-lebihkan berita dan Gumiya tidak suka. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Besok …."

"Apa?" Rinto mengisi jeda yang tak kunjung Gumiya isi. Gumiya menarik napas sebelum meneruskan,"Besok … konser terakhirmu."

"Ya, dan kenapa?" Gumiya heran bagaimana nada riang tak bisa lenyap dari suara Rinto. Rasanya Gumiya ingin melompat, membekap mulut Rinto kuat-kuat, atau mencakarinya sekalian. Rinto tak pernah jujur. Anggota OVERTURE lain seperti Yohio, Len, atau _leader_ mereka Mikuo, pasti akan menggunakan nada pedih saat membahas konser terakhir. Itu karena mereka adalah orang-orang jujur.

Tapi, ah, tidak jadi. Toh Gumiya juga seorang pembohong.

Rinto berkata lagi,"Mereka pintar, ya, membuat hanya para sub-grup yang tampil dan keseluruhan grup di akhir konser—demi menyembunyikan kalau aku hanya sanggup menyanyi satu kali." Tawanya pecah sekali lagi. Dan Gumiya benci, benci sekali, hingga membuatnya ingin menonjok Rinto tiap kali tertawa. Tapi Rinto meneruskan dengan nada ringan,"Jadi, kenapa, apa yang kaukhawatirkan? Konser besok akan lancar, tenang saja."

"Lagi pula besok kau tidak benar-benar bernyanyi. Padahal kita sangat anti _lipsync_."

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Lagi pula kita kan memang akan mengungkap segalanya di akhir konser."

"Maksudku—bagaimana dengan Len? Anggota termuda yang paling cengeng. Dia akan menangis di panggung. Mungkin juga akan memengaruhi performanya besok." Gumiya menggali-gali alasan. Rinto berdeham pelan, dan Gumiya berjengit, tapi menampakkan wajah tak peduli hingga Rinto menjawab,"Ada Yohio, 'kan. Kautahu Len sangat dekat dengan Yohio. Cukup Yohio berada di sampingnya saja dan Len akan tenang."

"Yohio—Yohio sendiri? Kalian berkali-kali berlatih koreografi berdua hingga larut malam. Bagaimana perasaan Yohio tiap kali ia melakukan koreografi karyamu?" Gumiya bicara dengan nada tegas, sifat keras kepalanya terselip dalam irama.

"Hei, hei, aku kan tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Dan masalah koreografi itu, Yohio sudah belajar lebih banyak dan dia bisa membuat lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak, aku tidak membicarakan _siapa yang akan membuat koreografi setelah kau tidak ada_ , tapi mengenai perasaannya. Namun, sudahlah. Lalu Mikuo. _Leader_ kita. Kautahu, di media sosial sudah banyak kicauan penggemar yang berkata, mengapa Mikuo sebagai pemimpin tidak bisa memertahankan satu anggotanya dan membiarkanmu keluar?!"

"Besok mereka akan tahu kenyataan kenapa aku keluar dari OVERTURE. Dan itu sama sekali bukan salah Mikuo atau apa."

"Tapi tetap saja—tetap saja—"

Rinto pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, suara Gumiya yang meninggi, nadanya yang mengeras, disertai kening berkerut dan mata berkilat pada wajah putus asanya. Rinto pernah melihat Gumiya memekik hingga terengah, meski wajah datar dan sikap tenang adalah _trademark_ Gumiya selama berada dalam OVERTURE. Rinto pernah begitu kehilangan kata-kata, padahal biasanya ia yang selalu mendominasi konversasi di antara ia dan Gumiya.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Rinto menyadari suaranya bergetar, sedikit serak. Gumiya benci mendengar suara Rinto yang telah berubah, benci kata interogatif yang ia lontarkan, tapi ia hanya diam saja tanpa menatap. Rinto berkata lagi,"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana dengan Gumiya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Gumiya setelah Rinto keluar?"

"Hah." Gumiya memaksakan seulas tawa sinis. "Apa kaupikir aku sebutuh itu pada dirimu?"

Rinto mengerling, berupaya menciptakan senyum jenaka dan merestorasi nada ceria. "Gumiya, kau lupa saat kau masih laki-laki berkacamata yang terus-terusan menunduk saat audisi, siapa yang menyapamu dan mengajak mengobrol sepanjang hari?"

"Aku tidak lupa," Gumiya bicara seperti mendesis,"dia adalah laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tahu jalan ke toilet."

"Wah, kejam sekali impresi pertamamu soal aku." Rinto terkekeh, kemudian terbatuk. Saraf Gumiya telah hapal mati gerakan refleks untuk memberi Rinto air mineral tiap kali suara batuk Rinto menyentuh telinganya. Rinto tersenyum, meneguk air dari Gumiya, dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Jadi," kemudian mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan. Gumiya mengalah. "Kau duluan."

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah konser besok berakhir?" Rinto meneruskan tanyanya. Rinto menyaksikan helai-helai bulu mata Gumiya ikut turun perlahan bersama kelopak mata yang setengah mengatup. Rinto tahu Gumiya sedang berpikir, meski entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jawaban?

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Gumiya menjawab,"Mana aku tahu. Konsernya kan masih besok. Mana bisa aku meramal perasaanku yang belum terjadi."

"Jawabanmu selalu menyebalkan. Bersyukurlah anggota OVERTURE bersedia menjadi temanmu." Rinto menggaruk kepalanya. "Setidaknya kau kan bisa berkata kalau kau sedih karena akan berpisah denganku atau apa."

"Oh, jadi besok itu acara perpisahan?"

"Gumiya, kau cukup cerdas untuk sadar besok itu acara perpisahanku dengan OVERTURE." Rambut Gumiya sudah cukup berantakan, namun Rinto masih mengacak-acaknya.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau akan keluar dari grup dan OVERTURE tinggal empat dan sebagainya." Gumiya menghela napas. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil mengembalikan nada kalem seperti ia biasa bicara. "Tapi, kita kan tidak benar-benar berpisah. Maksudku, hei, dunia sekarang itu canggih. Ada nomor ponselmu, ada _e-mail_ , dan segala macam. Kenapa kau bilang ini perpisahan?"

"Ha, tapi akui saja kalau rasanya pasti akan berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak marah-marah lagi, Gumiya? Tadi kau membentak-bentakku lho, kalau kau tidak sadar."

"Aku sadar." Gumiya memainkan kabel _headphone_ yang masih mengalung di leher. "Maaf, kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dulu kau juga begitu saat pertama kalinya aku bilang akan keluar." Rinto terkekeh, sebelum kemudian tawanya memelan dan suasana sunyi sepenuhnya. Lalu suara pelan Rinto terdengar lagi, kali ini begitu halus hingga nyaris terdengar seperti hembusan angin malam. "Lalu kaubilang tadi kau tidak sebutuh itu padaku."

"Memang tidak." Gumiya mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas jawaban dusta.

"Kusumpahi kau mengigau namaku tiap malam, Gumiya. Hahaha." Lalu Rinto mengeluarkan tawa ala antagonis yang dibuat-buat. Gumiya hanya melempar tatapan datar, menggumamkan _tidak sudi_ dengan amat perlahan, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jam yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka telah menunjuk angka satu dan enam, lewat tengah malam, dan Gumiya jadi tidak yakin mereka bisa tampil dengan wajah segar tanpa kekuatan tim _make-up_ besok.

"Sepertinya tadi kau juga mau bicara," ucap Rinto beberapa detik kemudian. Gumiya mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak keluar dari OVERTURE karena keinginanmu sendiri." Gumiya menunduk. "Ini keterpaksaan."

"Wah, siapa bilang aku terpaksa? Aku rela-rela saja, lho. Aku lapang dada." Rinto mengatakan itu disusul tawa yang membuat Gumiya ingin mencakarinya lagi. Gumiya melepaskan pikirannya,"Tapi, jika pita suaramu tidak—"

"Iya, iya." Rinto memotong, masih seringan tadi. "Tapi, kautahu, mungkin ada hal indah yang kita dapatkan saat mata kita terpejam." Lalu Rinto mengambil botol air di atas meja, menyelesaikan beberapa tegukan dan bicara lagi,"Hal-hal yang tidak kita sadari karena kita selalu mencari keindahan dengan mata terbuka, di bawah cahaya."

"Kau ini bicara apa. Jangan melankolis dan sok puitis begitu. Seperti Yohio saja." Gumiya melipat tangan di depan dada, menyandarkan tubuh di kaki ranjang. "Lagi pula aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Rinto. Kalau memejamkan mata kan hanya ada kegelapan."

"Nah, nah, itu!" Lalu ucapannya terpotong oleh batuk kecil, akibat terlalu meninggikan volume bicara. Gumiya memberi tatapan khawatir lewat sudut mata yang tak sempat Rinto tangkap karena kelewat antusias melanjutkan,"Kau berpikir kalau saat kita memejamkan mata hanya ada kegelapan, padahal kita bisa membayangkan hal-hal lain yang lebih indah. Maksudnya, walaupun nasibku ke depan terdengar amat malang—tapi mungkin ada hal tak terduga lain."

Tak hanya sekali dua kali Gumiya tak memberi jawaban dalam konversasi ini, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin sebenarnya Rinto tidak ingin keluar dari grup—bukan, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Rinto yang paling dulu memeluk teman-temannya tiap konser usai, yang paling riuh menyemangati tiap kali mereka memasang wajah malas latihan, yang menyayangi mereka seperti kakak meski bukan ia yang paling tua. Sudah empat tahun mereka membentuk keluarga baru dalam OVERTURE. Mereka memang masih bisa bertemu, masih bisa berkomunikasi, tapi tetap saja ….

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Gumiya beberapa saat kemudian. Rinto menoleh. "Apa? Tenggorokanku? Kalau sekarang tidak, sih. Lagi pula kalau perawatan dan operasinya sukses lalu tumornya berhasil diangkat—"

"Aku tidak membicarakan tumor sialan itu." Gumiya memotong. "Aku menanyakan hatimu."

"Apa—pfft! Gumiya yang baru saja melarangku bicara melankolis dan sok puitis ala Yohio menanyakan hatiku—"

"Karena sebenarnya kau pasti sakit hati atas semua ini." Gumiya memotong lagi, benar-benar tak memedulikan ocehan Rinto. "Aku berani bertaruh, di antara kita semua, kau yang paling mencintai OVERTURE."

"Apa yang—"

"Berhenti mengelak atau aku akan membencimu."

Rinto tersenyum, namun kali ini bukan senyum jenaka seperti biasa. Cukup pekat kepedihan yang ada dalam senyum itu untuk mengetahui bahwa riangnya artifisial belaka. Lirih, dia berkata,"Kalau aku bilang iya, memangnya ada yang berubah?"

Lalu senyap.

Sejenak, mereka seolah terlempar pada dua dimensi yang berbeda, tersesat dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Meski aksis tempat mereka berputar masih sama, tak ingin kehilangan. Jika Rinto adalah Gumiya, mungkin ia tak akan berhenti menyumpah, mengumpat, mengeluarkan segala kata yang tak pantas untuk mengutuk semesta alam; kenapa ia harus membuang mimpi dan perjuangan kerasnya selama ini? Kenapa yang lain masih bisa meniti karir dengan mulus sementara ia harus hengkang begitu saja?

Tapi Rinto berbeda—eksistensinya sendiri adalah personifikasi cahaya, dan ia menolak untuk memijak gulita meski kelabu merayap dalam kisah hidupnya. Gumiya mungkin berpikir Rinto adalah pendusta terbesar di dunia, mengira Gumiya lebih dari cukup mengenal Rinto untuk menginterpretasikan senyum-senyum sandiwara. Tapi sesungguhnya Rinto hanya berusaha menghapus kabut, memupus gelap dan menerbitkan gugus gemintang.

"Kau bisa kembali," secara mengejutkan, Gumiya yang memecah hening. Kali ini mata mereka bertemu. Rinto mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata,"Suaraku yang semula tidak akan kembali dan artinya aku tidak akan bisa bernyanyi."

"Apa aku bilang kau harus bernyanyi?" Nada gusar itu kembali tersemat. "Seluruh fans OVERTURE tahu, kau koreografer yang lebih baik dari pria eksentrik yang sehari-hari melatih kita itu."

"Gakupo- _sensei_ , panggil dia dengan benar." Rinto tersenyum geli. "Tapi … kau serius? Maksudmu, aku bisa?"

"Aku tidak percaya orang optimistis sepertimu bahkan tidak kepikiran hal semacam ini." Gumiya menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan. "Ya, kau bisa kembali kalau segala perawatanmu itu selesai. Tak ada yang peduli kau bisa bicara atau tidak. Tapi, ya, bukan berarti kami hanya ingin memanfaatkan ilmu koreografimu. Maksudku, yah … Rinto tetap Rinto. Kau tidak berubah meski suaramu jadi suara robot atau menghilang sama sekali pun. Aku akan menunggumu.

"Wah. Wah."

Ketika Gumiya menoleh, Rinto terlihat seperti tengah berusaha keras menahan senyum terlebarnya, atau menahan tawa terkerasnya, entah apa. Sedetik kemudian, Gumiya cepat-cepat mengoreksi,"Kami semua akan menunggumu, maksudku."

Rinto pasti sudah meledakkan tawa keras-keras kalau tidak ingat itu akan menyakiti tenggorokannya. Gumiya mendadak menjadi merah padam, lalu berkata lagi,"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi!"

"Hei, hei." Rinto menepuk puncak kepala Gumiya. "Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sejak beberapa tahun lalu."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"Oke, oke." Rinto menarik tangannya. "Sekarang, pejamkan mata dan tidur. Atau kau mau aku tidur di sini?"

"Tidak sudi, Rinto. Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. Aku akan disalahkan kalau sampai tenggorokanmu makin celaka karena terlalu banyak mengoceh."

"Baiklah. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu larut." Rinto berdiri. " _Sleep well,_ Gumiya."

"Cih." Gumiya menatap punggung Rinto hingga ia menekan knop pintu, di mana Rinto menoleh lagi. "Oh iya, Gumiya … ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Segalanya selama aku berada di OVERTURE." Rinto tersenyum lembut, dan kali ini Gumiya tak menemukan dusta apa-apa. Gumiya sempat terpana sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali ke realita. "Simpan itu untuk besok. Kau akan menyampaikannya di hadapan seluruh member dan seluruh fans."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengatakannya khusus untukmu. Lagi pula kau member yang paling dekat denganku, Gumiya." Rinto menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Aku akan berusaha keras agar kau—maksudku kalian—tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama."

Gumiya terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan volume rendah,"…. Ya."

"Oke, selamat tidur." Kali ini Rinto benar-benar membuka pintu kamar Gumiya dan melangkah keluar. "Semoga mimpi indah agar kau percaya bahwa bukan hanya ada kegelapan saat kau memejamkan mata."

 **end**

* * *

syahelss maafkan sampah nista ini hahahaha #KENAPAKETAWA

anyway terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca :D


End file.
